The Rainbow Factory's Worst Worker
by The Slap-Happy Tree
Summary: The Rainbow Factory has been re-started, things have changed, and new workers are needed. One pony slips past their methods of work, and now he's going to try and stop it, with probably large amounts of failure and stupidity...
1. The Employment Center

It had been a long time since The Rainbow Factory was in commission, and not much things were done about it, but one clever Pegasus, found it, lost in the skies above Equestria, and decided to re-start its job…

Things were changed slightly, under the hooves of this Pegasus; it was not just her in charge, but many. They would portray the Factory as a normal, kind Rainbow Factory, but pony's visiting would be killed at the end of the tour…

They recruited several innocent pony's, who had their brains sucked dry of all good things, and replaced with the will to kill, and to make Rainbows…

"Haha!" yelled a smart yet idiotic stallion, called Atom. "I'm going to get a job at that remarkably stupid Factory thing!" he yelled at his friends.

"Atom, you idiot" said Thunder, one of his friends with a cliché name. "We're all getting a job there." He said on behalf of the other few ponies wanting a job there.

"Oh" Atom said, a sad yet stupid look in his face.

"Now come on," said Thunder "We got to get moving, otherwise we're going to be late."

With that they hurried their little flanks to the Factory's main entrance.

"We would like to recruit for the jobs on offer at this facility" said Thunder, gesturing at the rest of the ponies, Atom waving with a big stupid grin on his face.

"Alright then," said the Secretary Pony Person Thing "This way please" With that she got up, and walked away, the rest followed. She led them into a small room, mostly dark, and cold, and frankly boring. "My …Boss will be here to show you to the recruiting office shortly" The Secretary said.

"Alright" said Thunder "Will do"

A short while later a metal door opened, and a mare with two other ponies trailing behind her walked in. She spoke, "I hear you want to recruit as a working in this facility" She said.

"Uhh, yes" said Thunder "We would all like too".

"Very well, we'll interview you one by one, and we'll see you on your way" she replied. "Who's first?"

"I'll go first" said an anonymous pony.

"Very well, come with me" the mare said.

The pony walked with her to the next room, a bit of muffled mumbling could be heard, then drills, and screaming.

"Uhmm, Thunder..." Atom addressed him "Are you sure, this is …safe?"

"Let's hope so" He replied.


	2. Splitting the Atom

The mare walked back into the room.

"Who's next?" She asked "Anypony?"

"I will" Thunder said, stepping up.

"Very well" the mare told him "Follow me"

He did. Dun dun dun!

The metal door closed again, and the muffled voices, drilling and screaming repeated.

This went on for some time, ponies going into the 'Interview room', screams being heard, and then the next one goes in, one after the other.

"So…" the mare said "Only one left I see?" she says to Atom, sitting on a bench on the wall.

"Yep" he replies, grinning

"Well, follow me" she said as she walked into the metal room, Atom following close behind.

The mare told Atom to lie down on a metal table, he obliged.

"Why am I on this thing again? Atom asked, confused. As per usual, roll my eyes, in my, head.

"Well, we here at the Rainbow Factory like to encourage, correct behaviour, in all of our workers, but our methods, didn't sit too well with a majority of the ponies we hired, so, we make them oblige" The mare said to Atom

"So, what are you going to do to me?" Atom asked.

"Let's say, we're going to split the Atom." She replied with a grin on her face.

With that, a drill came down to Atoms head, along with a small circular saw. It's span up, and got closer to Atom head.

"N-no! Let me go!" Atom shouted and tried to move, but metal straps come over all four of his hooves, and his chest, preventing movement.

"Goodnight, Atom…" the mare said, as everything went dark…

Atom woke up, his head feeling quite sore, he looked around, and saw he was lying down in front of the mare and two ponies again.

"Ok," the mare said "Get up and walk to the other workers" she said to Atom as if he were her pet.

"No!" shouted Atom.

"Excuse me?" said the mare back to him "My workers do not reject my commands!"

"Who said I was your worker!?" Atom replied, angry.

"Guard" the mare said to one of the stallions "Check his chip"

With that, the stallion opened up a small panel in Atom head.

"Wait what?!" Atom said trying to see what the stallion was doing "What chip?! Why does my head have a hole in it!? What did you do to me!?"

"Everything checks out ma'am" the stallion replied

"Hmm…" she said staring at Atom "Then why is he not obeying me?"

"We, we don't know ma'am"

"If that is the case, get rid of him"

The guards' grabbed hold of Atom from both sides at took him away, the mare following. They took him to another small metal room, with another metal table, and he was held in front of the mare.

"Now, it seems your chip that makes you obey me isn't working, which I will have my scientists' working out, and you know too much to let you out, so, we're going to dispose of you."

"No, you can't do this" Atom yelled at her, trying to escape the grasps of the two stallions'.

"Oh but we can, we're going to saw through your head, cut open your body, and take you apart!"

Atoms mind raced for an escape plan, and he got the perfect one.

"You know what I had for breakfast this morning before I came here?"

"I hardly think that's relevant" the mare said "seeing as though you're about to die, but do tell"

"Baked beans" And with that, he let out something wonderful. The Stallions beside him lets him go and bent down coughing, as well as the mare.

Once she finally regained her composure she yelled: "Get him!"

Atom started what he would find was the biggest work out of his life…


	3. The Escape

Atom ran through what he was a massive complex of Pistons and tubes containing a rainbow-y liquid to which Atom predicted was the stuff they made Rainbows with. He saw Thunder, and his other un-named friends with blank expressions on their faces all looking at Atom.

"Thunder!" Atom yelled as he ran up to his friend and hugged him "Come on Thunder! We can get out of this place!

"I work for the factory now and so will you" He said back to him, stretching his arm out towards him.

"I work for the factory now, and so will you" all of his friends said in unison.

"Oh my lord" Atom said staring at his former friends "They've changed you all…"

"Oh aren't you a smart one" said the mare, staring down at him from a balcony above him.

"Let them go now!" he shouted getting angry

"Oh you think I would just, let you have them? Even If I wasn't as quick witted as I am, the effects of the chip are permanent, and any removal of them will kill the victim instantly." She said, grinning down at him.

Atom stared at his former friends coming towards him with their hooves outstretched.

"I'm sorry…" Atom said "I'm so, so sorry…" with that said he pressed a button which broke the bond between the platform he was on, and the other plat form they were coming to him on. The platform fell down into the burning rainbow mixture below, engulfing his former friends, killing them, as they drowned and burned in the colourful liquid.

The mare looked down at him, clapping with her hooves "Oh well done" she said "I see you're a likely opponent for me, but not for long"

"I'm going to escape, and tell everyone about this place, and you're going to get arrested!" Atom said, raging with fury

"I'd love to see you try"

Atom ran away, thinking of a plan.

He kept running until he found himself in some small tunnels, with lots of pipes with steam releasing from them in small spurts. He ran down them looking for an escape route out of the factory. He found a map of the complex, on a screen embedded in the wall. He found the only way out was through the front door, which by now was on full alert. But he did see that there was a core in the middle of the complex, and an idea sparked in his head, one that would eventually be the highlight of his life…


	4. The Explosion

Atom memorized the way to the core, visualising the passage ways and tunnels he would have to go through. Once he had it all in his mind, and started his venture towards the core of the factory, refreshing his mind of the route if he ever saw another map on the screen.

"I've got to do this…" he kept telling himself "Before anyone else gets killed…"

After more running he found himself in the room he had been looking for, the central room. He looked around, and saw a sea of rainbow liquid under him, with pipes that had the stuff flowing out of it all around the huge cylinder of a room. And in the middle, was the core. It was a large ball of electricity, with a rainbow coloured ball, sparking in the middle. It was exposed, and Atom just knew, that something thrown in would just blow it up instantly, he just knew it…

"I see you've found the core, Atom." The mare come on the loudspeaker, but could be seen in a small window in the wall of the massive room "Don't think that throwing anything into the core will blow it up, we're too smart for that"

Once Atom heard this, all his plans were destroyed, and now he was vulnerable. His mind raced for another plan once again, he found one. But this one would be the biggest more stupid one he's made all his life.

"I may not be able to throw anything into it, but I do know from your information docs on those screens with the maps on it, that something WILL blow it up."

"Oh, and what would that be?" the mare inquired.

"Me." Atom said epicly as he threw himself into the core.

"No, no no nooo!" the mare yelled as the whole complex began to shake violently, pipes began to break, and the building started to collapse.

"I'll have my revenge!" She said

"I'll have my reveeeeennnggggeeeeee!"

With that, she too was engulfed in the rainbow coloured liquid. And the building exploded.

….

Atom woke up, and found a white mare staring down at him.

"What? Where am I?" Atom asked, clearly remembering he threw himself at an electrical ball.

The mare smiled "Ponyville Hospital"

"H-how?" Atom asked confused.

"We found you're body in a pile of rubble after the big explosion in the sky, we thought you were dead, but we took you in anyway" she replied.

"Oh my god" Atom said.

With that he leapt up and hugged the white mare, ignoring the pain all around his body.

"I'm alive! Hahaha! I, am, a-live!" he shouted.

The mare pated his back with a confused look on her face, but replied,  
"That you are, dear, yes, you, are…"

* * *

Authors Note:

Well, that was bloody brilliant. I wrote this story when I was reading various other Fanfictions about MLP and its characters, and thought, "Maybe I can do it to!" So I came up with this thing! Not the best FF in the universe but It's my first so oh well.


End file.
